prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kagayaki Homare
|voice = Ogura Yui |song = Once Again, To The Sky Ahead |appearances = *HUGtto! Pretty Cure *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Pretty Cure Super Stars! *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe *Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi *HUGtto! Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows}} is one of the five main Cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Homare's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Strength. Her catchphrase is . Bio Appearance Homare has gold eyes and short hair covering her ears with her bangs partially tucked beneath her forelocks with the exception of a few strands. She has a long ahoge-like lock on the corner of her head. She casually wears a long-sleeved yellow off-shoulder with a pale yellow ruffle lining the top, a short white skirt accented with a blue sash tied on the left, and light yellow sandals. On her neck is a black wire choker. As a child she would tie her hair into a ponytail, and as an adult in the future she grows it out and adorns it with a blue beret decorated with stars. As Cure Étoile, her hair brightens up and grows long, tied up in a curly ponytail held by a spiky yellow piece and decorated with stars. Her cowlick sticks up and her bangs and forelocks become thinner and neatly brushed. On the corner of her head is a blue and pale yellow flight attendant hat with her pearl tiara piece beneath it, and she gains gold star earrings. Her eyes also brighten in color and she gains thick auburn lashes and pink lipstick. She wears an orange mini-dress with puffy skirt and a blue sash around the waist to match the fabric around her neck. Over this is a pale yellow shawl lined in white with long, translucent tails reminiscent of a cape or wings, with a matching pale yellow split ruffled peplum over the skirt. Her PreHeart rests on a spiky yellow piece on the left of her sash. She also gains white cuffs lined in blue, orange pumps with a blue diamond on top of the foot, and a blue thigh band. In her Cheerful Style, her hair grows in length and becomes a thickly curled drill decorated with chains of stars, and her hair accessories are replaced by a rainbow ribbon adorned by a clear and white layered veil, a pale pink heart, and white heart strands on each side. She loses the shawl of her previous dress in favor of pale yellow, puffy sleeves connected to her wrist pieces and connect to a heart on her chest, where flaps of white fabric and ruffles reside. The same fabric hangs beneath her sash, which now has a bow on the back and connects to a long, ruffled cape-like pale yellow peplum. Her skirt becomes ruffled and is lengthened in back, and her pumps turn blue and gain a ribbon on back of the ankle. The large diamond on the foot turns into a chain of three small diamonds, and her choker and thigh band gain more detail. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant, translucent, butterfly-like wings. Personality Homare is a mature girl who excels at everything. but she appears to have self-esteem issues, quitting figure skating after her failure to complete a jump during her childhood scarred her mentally. Fortunately, she regains the confidence to skate again after some encouragement from Hana and Saaya, which in turn granted her her Mirai Crystal, and she has become a more confident and resilient person onwards. She also loves cute things, like her rabbit doll, babies like Hugtan, her dog, and ice cream. On the other hand, she has a fear of things such as horror movies, umbrella ghosts and tengus. Relationships Hariham Harry - 'Throughout the series, Homare begins to develop feelings for him, but she has difficulty admitting them to anybody. In episode 32, when she and Harry are transported into a virtual reality world of ''The Little Mermaid, she learns that Harry is actually in love with a mysterious young woman, who is later revealed to be Cure Tomorrow. She is initially heartbroken, no thanks to Bicine augmenting her pain, and almost disappears, but after hearing Cure Yell call out her name, she overcomes her heartbreak and hides those feelings from him for the time being. In episode 43, she finally admits to Harry that she likes him, but he tells her that he doesn't feel the same way, which saddens her at first but she becomes relieved soon after, promising to help save his future. 'Wakamiya Henri -' Henri is Homare's childhood friend and were once skating partners. Despite Homare's refusal to go with Henri to Moscow, they remained good friends and generally supportive for each other. Henri is one of the few people aware of her identity as a Pretty Cure. 'Mogumogu -' Her pet dog. She rescued him from a speeding truck after Hugtan's crying stopped time. '''Kagayaki Chitose - Her mother who always supports her. Chitose often notices when something is bothering Homare. Etymology - means "sparkling" and "shining" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E8%BC%9D.html while , a common suffix used in Japanese surnames, means "tree" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E6%9C%A8.html, making "Kagayaki" mean "sparkling tree". "Kagayaki" may also be a pun on the Japanese word , which means "sparkling". - There are two different possible kanji readings for her first name: "誉" or "譽", both meaning "reputation" or "honor" http://dictionary.pinpinchinese.com/definitions/s/%E8%AA%89-yu. This matches Homare's talented nature. When the kanji of "Kagayaki" and "Homare" are put together, her name can be translated to "sparkling reputation". Étoile is a French word meaning "star"https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/french-english/%C3%A9toile. History Meeting Hana and Discovering the Cures In the first episode, Homare is first seen wandering the halls of L'Avenir Academy when she first meets Hana and appears interested in her unique-looking bangs before being scolded by a homeroom teacher for skipping classes. She is later seen on the rooftop with Saaya when Hana encounters the two again, seemingly having seen the same star and heard the same baby's cry that she did. There, she compliments Hana's bangs. In episode three, she is seen while Hana and Saaya spend some time at a petting zoo to calm Hugtan down when a businessman confronts them, fed up with Hugtan's loud crying. Homare then easily stands up to him, grabbing the attention of everyone else at the zoo and chasing the man off. Later on, while the Cures were battling against an Oshimaida, Homare witnesses the battle, specifically Yell when she repeatedly punches the monster while stating her dream of being a strong adult. After the battle, the girls take their leave, but not without Hana and Saaya noticing a third dot moving away from them on the screen of the Mirai Pad and Homare thinking about her dream to jump again just like the Cures did. Trying, Failing, and later Succeeding in Becoming a Cure In episode four, Hana and Saaya attempt to get Homare to join the team, finding her to be a good candidate for being the third Cure. At first, she is reluctant to join them, but she soon takes a liking to Hugtan. She is also seen taking care of a stray dog she rescued from being run over by a truck during the time stop. Later that day, she challenges a group of bullies picking on a group of third graders to a basketball match between her, along with Hana and Saaya, and them. She is seen to be incredibly skilled at playing, but once she attempts to jump and make a basket, she remembers a frightening fall she took and hesitates, instead of passing the ball to Hana, who scores a lucky shot. Her and Saaya soon learn that Homare was once a famous ice skater and was really good at it until she missed a crucial jump, which badly injured her and essentially ended her career. Then, Homare's coach, Umehashi-sensei, was targeted by Charaleet and his Prickly Powerer used to create a powerful Oshimaida with data that Ruru gathered. The Cures have a difficult time against it, and Homare once again watches. She hopes to be like them and learn to fly again, and that causes her Mirai Crystal to appear, but it is far away from her. She attempts to reach out for it when everyone cheering her on, but when she attempted to jump, she is once again traumatized by the jump she failed to make and the resulting injury. She barely misses the crystal and tumbles to the ground before it disappears. Watching this causes the Oshimaida to feel regret over not being able to help Homare, which in part helps Cure Yell to defeat it. In the end, Homare is still upset about not being able to obtain her crystal. In the next episode, Homare helps the other girls out in opening Beauty Harry, ''a boutique that Hariham Harry opens, and it has a successful launch. However, Homare is still feeling upset about everything that happened and still wonders whether or not she'll be able to jump again without remembering her injury. Hana and Saaya assure her that there are things that she could do that they can't, and that is OK with them. Just then, Charaleet appears again, knowing that the despairing Homare will have a good amount of negativity to create a strong Oshimaida. He shackles her and sends her flying to the wall of a tall building. Charaleet mocks her inability to make the clearing between the wall and the building across from her, making Homare remember her injury again. He cruelly tells her that she'll never shine again as Homare plunges to the nadir of her despair, and Charaleet uses the Prickly Powerer to create a powerful skater Oshimaida. Yell and Ange appear to fight it and rescue Homare, but it proves to be too fast and impossible to target because of its spinning abilities. Just when things seem lost, Homare, who is still conscious even after being targeted, starts to regain hope and belief in herself, despite still having fear about jumping. Her determination grows when her Mirai Crystal appears again, but she would have to jump in order to get it. She decides to take that chance and jumps over the gap, successfully obtaining the crystal this time and transforming into Cure Étoile. In her new form, she regained her confidence in being able to jump, which immediately fit with the other Cures, and after using Heart Star! to weaken the Oshimaida, Yell purifies it. Unrequited feelings for Harry Throughout numerous episodes of the season, Homare displays an obvious crush on Harry, especially when Harry is in his human form. She tends to blush red when she’s around him. In episode 32, after winning her comeback ice-skating competition, she looks into the Little Mermaid story for inspiration. As Etolie, she becomes involved in Bicine's VR Headgear Oshimaida, and is turned into a mermaid during the "Little Mermaid" simulation, which projects Harry's memories. However, instead of having a happy ending as she slowly falls for Harry more, she witnesses him running towards a girl covered in veil. With no help from Bicine, who breaks her even more, Homare falls into despair and is dragged into the ocean by another trio of mermaids, slowing turning into sea-foam also like in the story. However, with her friends' support, especially Cure Yell, who reminds her of her skating career, Etolie regains her courage and emerges from underwater to fight against Bicine, arguing that love is about respect. In the end, she manages to save Harry from the Oshimaida, but decides to keep her experience as a secret since she does not consider it to be righteous on knowing his secret love. In episode 43, after knowing that Harry is going to return to the future, Homare is at a loss about their romantic relationship that is destined to be fruitless. She then gets her courage to confess to him and in return receives the expected reply, breaking down into tears as she returns to her friends. But she quickly recovers as she feels glad to be honest to herself and Harry which clears away her trouble, and is able to perform perfectly in her ice skating competition, earning her a gold medal with a beautiful quadruple jump. Cure Étoile '"Making everyone shine! The Pretty Cure of Strength! Cure Étoile!"' みんな輝！力のプリキュア！キュアエトワール！ ''Min'na Kagayake! Chikara no Purikyua! Kyua Etowāru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Homare. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and the Mirai Crystal Yellow. Transformations Homare holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light. As she says "Heart Kiratto!", she waves her PreHeart gently around until the light turns yellow. Covered in a yellow glow, she presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until yellow streams of light fly out to create her dress, sash, skirt, leg bracelet, boots, and gloves. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and color as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her earrings, tiara, and cape to appear. She places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist and says her introduction phrase while spinning around, touching the ground then straightening back up to say her name as she poses. Attacks * is Cure Étoile's main attack, where she launches a small star with a rope made of stars attached to it in order to trap her enemies and weaken them. It requires Etoile's PreHeart and Mirai Crystal Yellow or Orange. She first performs it in episode 5. * is an attack Cure Étoile performs alongside Cures Yell and Ange to purify the enemy. It requires the Cures' Melody Swords and the Mirai Crystals Rose, Navy, and Orange. She first performed it with her teammates in episode 11. * is Cure Étoile's secondary attack where she summon a bunch of stars and launches them at the target while riding on one of them. The attack requires the Etoile Flute and the Mirai Crystal Orange. She first performed it in episode 12. * is the first group attack that she, Yell, Ange, Macherie, Amour, and Hugtan perform together. This attack transforms the girls into their Cheerful Styles. It requires the Memorial Cure Clock and Mirai Crystal Cheerful. It is first used in episode 31. *In HuPC32, she has the ability to create skates made of ice. * is the second group attack that she performs with Yell, Ange, Macherie, and Amour. It requires the Mirai Braces, as well as the powers of all the Pretty Cures in the franchise. It was performed for the first and only time in episode 37. * is the final and most powerful group attack that she, Yell, Ange, Macherie, Amour, and Hugtan can perform by summoning Mother Heart. The attack transforms them into their Mother Heart Forms and requires the Memorial Cure Clock, Mirai Crystal Mother Heart, and the Mirai Braces. It was first performed in episode 39 and HuPC48. It is used for her, Yell, Ange, Macherie, Armour and everyone (in their Precure forms) to purify George Kurai. Songs Homare's voice actor, Ogura Yui has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Tamura Nao, who voices Aisaki Emiru, and Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour. *'Once Again, To The Sky Ahead' Duets *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer' (Along with Hikisaka Rie and Hon'izumi Rina) *'A Miracle Called Friendship' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina) *'It'll Always Be Here' (Along with Hikisaka Rie and Hon'izumi Rina) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Tamura Nao, and Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Tamura Nao, and Tamura Yukari) Trivia *Homare's birthday is April 8th, making her Zodiac sign Aries. *In episode 17, it is revealed is Homare is 163 cm tall, which equals around 5'4''.'' *According to an interview with Kawamura, one of the writers, in the January 2019 issue of the Japanese magazine Animage, the version of Homare from the future where George and Hugtan came from is indicated that she would've remained a delinquent or worse after succumbing to the despair caused by her failed skating experience. Gallery :Main Page: Kagayaki Homare/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures